


Pun Fun!

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BTW Steven's 9 in this, Bad Puns, Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Gem Puns, Shameless, i love puns, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Avoid this if you dislike puns unless if you're like me.





	Pun Fun!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hero_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Lover/gifts).

The quartet of Spinel, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst laid on the couch, waiting for Garnet to come back. For some reason other than seeing a future possibility, Garnet had gone on a solo mission, leaving them the beach house to themselves.

But it had been hours, not even past noon, and they had nothing to do.

"Don't know why she needed to do it alone," Pearl grumbled, "I'm just as capable as her!"

"Me too!" Amethyst agreed.

Spinel simply shrugged, "I don't mind not going, but sure, me three."

Pearl looked like she wanted to disagree, but after seeing her in combat, can't deny the jester's several talents. Not needing or wanting a weapon was quite odd, but she already strong enough with her rubber hose-like abilities.

Amethyst looked up, "Hey Spin."

Spinel shifted her gaze away from Steven.

"Since we have, like, nothing to do, wanna do... the 'thing'?"

"What 'thing'?" asked Pearl, not understanding what she meant. But Spinel and even Steven knew, and they nodded mischievously.

Amethyst grinned, "Alright alright, I'll start. Spinel, what is a stone's favorite kind of music?"

"What?" Spinel replied.

"**Rock**!"

The three of them began to giggle. Pearl seemed to realize what was happening, but didn't move for some reason.

"Oh, I got one!" Spinel exclaimed, "What's a rock's favorite food?"

Amethyst and Steven anticipated the answer.

"**Pom-a-granites**!"

They laughed again, Pearl beginning to lose her patience, crossing her arms and her lower eyelid twitching.

Steven excitedly raised his hands up, "I've got one! I've got one! Okay, why was the gem always so sad?"

Spinel and Amethyst looked at each-other and grinned at him, "Why Steven?"

"Because she had a hard **rock** life!" The three roared with laughter again, with the purple gem falling off the couch. Spinel slapped her knee, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Pearl slammed her fists down on the table, "_ENOUGH_! All of you! Can't you see the only ones laughing are yourselves?!"

Spinel, Amethyst, and Steven stared at her, then at each-other. Spinel smiled, "Looks like Pearl's hit… **rock bottom**!"

Amethyst twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, "Sorry Pearl, we're **gem-uinely** sorry."

"We'll stop **talc-ing** about it!" Steven added.

"UGH!" Pearl shouted before storming away. The three gems stared after her before they began to laugh hysterically again, enjoying each-other's awful jokes.


End file.
